Take A Little Piece Of My Heart
by LoveToHateMe
Summary: Lucas finds out Belle has cheated on with him with Drew. Annoyed and drunk, Luca's finds himself in the bed of someone he would never expect.. [M]. TwoShot.


**Take A Little Piece Of My Heart**

**Lucas finds out Belle has cheated on with him with Drew. Annoyed and drunk, Luca's finds himself in the bed of someone he would never expect.. [M**

'Why' Lucas cried, a single tear dripped down his face 'What I have I ever done for you to cheat on me?'

'It's not you' Belle replied, her voice clearly in a distressed state 'It's me'

'IT'S FUCKING DREW CURTIS you were always going on about how you hated him, now I know that you didnt hate him.. you were just fucking him!' Lucas shouted 'Well fuck you Belle Taylor, I don't need you.. I'm better then you'. And with that, he picked up his rucksack, he ignored the hundreds of eyes that were staring at him, as he turned on his heel and walked away from the crying Belle.

'I HATE HER' Lucas shouted, throwing his bag on his bed 'I FUCKING HATE HER'

'Calm down buddy' Ric replied quietly 'It's Belle.. She's weird.. Why would anyone want Drew when your much better' he enquired, he meant it in a rhetorical way and was not expecting a reply.

'Because I'm shit in bed, and I care more about writing then I do about satisfying her' Lucas replied, his voice was breaking and he desperatly wanted to cry. Ric pulled his friend into a giant man hug, and Luca's appreicated this.

'I'm going to meet Cassie' Ric told his distressed best friend 'You can come if you want'

Lucas laughed a little 'Nah I'd rather not watch you fuck Cassie'. 'Stay here then.. Help yourself to drink and forget about that silly cow' Ric laughed. He patted his friend on the back then walked out.

Lucas was just about to leave The Fletcher house when he came colliding into a body. He fell back on the floor and hit his head on the plant pot. He wasn't out cold, but he couldnt move. Well he could, but he couldn't be fucked.

'You alright Luc' came a gentle voice, and he could feel a warm hand touching his 'Lemme lift you up' Lucas gradually stood up and smiled at the person touching his hand. They stared intently at each other, no words were spoken. Lucas grabbed the hands of the person and whispered intently, the three words that got this whole situation going 'I Want You'.

Before he knew it, the horny companion had grabbed at Luca's waist and pulled himself closer. Thier wet mouths were just centimeter's away from each other and Lucas could faintly smell cigarette smoke. Thier open mouths collided with each other, thier tounges gasping for exposure as they snogged. The other took control, thier tounges were still searching every detail of the other's mouth, and lifted Lucas onto a near by table. The person undone Luca's buttoned up shirt and Luca's gasped as, still in make out session, his make out partner played with his now erect nipple. They stopped kissing and the older one dropped to his knees. The dominating one pulled down Luca's shorts and boxers and gasped as Lucas erect member stood 9".

"Your have my eyes out with that" his lover moaned. The older and more experinced, slowly played with Luca's manhood. Lucas gasped and moaned as the rate of his lovers moves got faster. Then they stopped. His lover smiled at him and Lucas gasped with pleasure as his lover playfully licked his dick. Lucas jumped off the table and pulled his lover into the house. He really wasnt caring that this wasnt his house, he just wanted this person like he had never wanted anyone. Lucas lay on the sofa, clearly waiting for his lover to return. He did, and he sat next to him on the sofa. His lover moved on to the floor, where they took Luca's member fully into thier mouth. His sucking got more extreme and fast by the minute and Lucas screamed for mercy. His body was in a sensational mood and he craved for sexual release. He could feel a tingle in his hard prick, as the person sucking on his dick got faster. Lucas grabbed a near by cushion and put it on his face, he screamed into the pillow as his dick finally released thier juicy goodness into his lovers face. Lucas dropped the pillow onto the floor and watched as his lover licked up all of the mess Lucas had made in his face and mouth. His lover's phone then rang and he picked it up.

Minutes later, Lucas had pulled his boxers and trousers back up but had taken his shirt fully of, it was covered in sweat and cum, so he put it in his school bag and decided to wash it later. His lover returned. 'I'm going now- I have to meet Matilda- But we will defintly continue this tomorrow' his lover said and Luca's smiled, not knowing whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

His lover moved closer to him and pulled him into a passionate snog.

'Bye sexy, Next time, You can reply the favour' and with that, his lover had gone.

Lucas dropped onto the sofa behind him and smiled.

He couldn't believe he just got sucked off by Rocco Cooper and he _definatly_ knew this was a good thing!


End file.
